<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A girl sang a song dripping in blood, these were the consequences of the history she created. by ZenbuZZW30</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497488">A girl sang a song dripping in blood, these were the consequences of the history she created.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenbuZZW30/pseuds/ZenbuZZW30'>ZenbuZZW30</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Senki Zesshou Symphogear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Medical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 02:25:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenbuZZW30/pseuds/ZenbuZZW30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is retelling is based around the style of the Youtuber ChubbyEmu. If you haven't watched his videos, I highly recommend you do BEFORE reading this. The songs linked are also part of the soundtrack from his videos.<br/>His channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCKOvOaJv4GK-oDqx-sj7VVg<br/>Also thanks to solopy467 and ObsessedNuker, I leant on Solo alot for this and Nuker also helped out too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A girl sang a song dripping in blood, these were the consequences of the history she created.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/FxJXn1dOwGA"> Lifeformed - Frozen Hot Sauce (Fastfall - Dustforce OST)</a>
</p><p> </p><p>A girl sang a song dripping in blood, these were the consequences of the history she created.</p><p>TH, a 16 year old girl, reports to the emergency room unconscious. Section 2s director, Genjuro told the doctors she had been fighting for her life, and briefed them on what happened out there on the battlefield. Her breaths were fast and shaky, her body warm and dripping with sweat. The doctors knew what was going on, but it didn’t make them any less worried. She had just pushed her body to its absolute limits, in a fight for both her and her best friend's futures. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/TGFuSGi1bsw"> Lifeformed - Pepper Pillars (Fastfall - Dustforce OST)</a>
</p><p> </p><p>Early on there were few symptoms, so few in fact that the doctors didn't even know of it. However, some signs were still there, such as the sudden bursts of strength when untransformed. As the disease advanced, her symptoms worsened quickly. These first reared their heads during TH's encounter with the Nephilim. After her arm was severed and consumed by the monster, she entered a berserk state previously predicted by Professor Ryouko Sakurai. During the post-battle checkup, the disease was finally discovered and diagnosed by the doctors at Section 2. Her relic, Gungnir, had fused with her body since the Zwei Wing concert. The symptoms it caused were observed to be similar to many known cancers, therefore it was named Fibrodoroma, Fibro- referring to the connective tissue the disease primarily affected and doro- reflecting the spear nature of the relic itself.</p><p> </p><p> First, her speed and strength when untransformed were improving much more than expected, but not every effect was a positive one. She described pain welling up by her scar. ‘Just a little chest pain’ she thought, at least until she had to fight. In her fight in the city, she was able to somehow survive punching a Noise before transformation, which was unheard of at the time. After transforming her gear quickly overheated out of control. Her friend, KT, was able to stop this by rupturing a nearby water tower, spilling the contents on TH and cooling her off. She was rushed to the emergency room in Section 2 HQ, where we are now. The doctors notice her red, sweaty and hot to the touch skin, and initial data analysis shows she had fought with greater strength than ever before.</p><p><br/>
<a href="https://youtu.be/dq2AE76Vzuc">Lifeformed - Upside Down Stalagmite (Fastfall - Dustforce OST)</a><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>To understand what caused her to overheat, let’s take a look at how relics normally function. Under most circumstances relics enhance the user’s capacities. But what's happening right now certainly isn't "most circumstances." Remember, the disease is similar to known cancers, and what the doctors came up with only supported this. Gungnir was constantly emitting phonic gain thanks to its fusion with her nervous system, which was signaling it to do so. This affected the cells around Gungnir, and they began to change. Her cells’ natural growth rate had sped up like in a tumor. Chunks had broken off and entered her bloodstream. Her immune system tried to fight it, but thanks to the phonic gain the infected cells were nearly unstoppable, at least until she transformed. With that, the Symphogear system boosted her immune response into overdrive. Normally a working immune system heats your body up in a febrile response, also known as a fever. For TH it did the same, but with the power of Gungnir behind it. This is why her body temperature skyrocketed uncontrollably, and why she only stabilized after Gungnir's transformation was dismissed.</p><p> </p><p>During the Frontier Incident, she demanded to be deployed to fight despite her condition, adamant to bring her girlfriend back. She was given approximately 2 minutes and 40 seconds of fighting time before she overheated. During the fight, she displayed her greatest strength and speed yet and quickly heated up to near dangerous levels. About 20 seconds from the final overheat, the relic fragments painfully burst from the skin in large, brittle and golden tumors. When she jumped into the path of the Shénshòjìng’s beam, all of the relic eliminated from her body. Again, she was rushed to the emergency room in the submarine, where we are now. Doctors find no trace that the disease was ever there in the first place besides the scar and fading signs of an immune reaction.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>